


Incomplete

by shinosnipslip



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: ;))))), Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Character Death, Explicit Language, M/M, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violence, honestly i'll just tag this thing as i go along, hopefully because i write angst like i drink water, implied kakayama, mentions of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinosnipslip/pseuds/shinosnipslip
Summary: Before the war began, Hitoshi Asano lost his younger brother to the Akatsuki, learning that he had defended his friend, Fuu, from Hidan and Kakuzu as best he could. Drawing ever closer within himself, Shino tried to help him on the road to recovery. Nightmares plague his dreams ever since the war had ended, and Hitoshi finds himself on a downward spiral, with Shino quickly becoming a safe haven for him.





	1. Seen It All Before

_“…shi…!” Someone’s voice called out to him. Their voice sounded as if it was echoing into the back of his mind. The voice was female, Hitoshi was sure of that, but who…? “Hitoshi…!” The voice was getting stronger. “Open your eyes, damn it…!”_

_Sakura. That’s who it was… It was… It was the war! He had just fought his brother, who had been reanimated and lived past everyone else’s reanimated state._

_“Wait.” Naruto’s voice echoed into the back of his mind. Who else was here? Naruto, and Sakura… Who else…? “His jaw’s moving.” He could still feel Sakura’s chakra trying to tie together the skin that had been ripped apart by his brother’s Jagged Chakra Blades._

_“Sei…” Half a name fell from Hitoshi’s bloodied lips._

_“What’s he saying?” Kakashi’s voice sounded. Is everyone here? Egao and Hikaru too?_

_“Where’s…” Hitoshi grunted turning himself over. “Seiko…?”_

_Hitoshi saw feet in front of him, dirtied and bloodied, the sandals the person wore ripped and torn. “Right here!” Seiko’s voice shouted out, pulling Hitoshi to his feet, plunging his Chakra Blade into his gut._

Hitoshi let out a strangled shout, throwing the blankets off him. Sweat formed in little beads on his forehead, on the back of his neck, soaking his hair. He dragged his fingers through his hair, slicking his wet brown hair back.

 _I hate this blasted nightmare…_ This nightmare had reoccurred several times, and each time it scared Hitoshi awake. He felt guilty that his brother had been killed by the Akatsuki. _I… I think he was defending Fuu…? I can’t remember…_ All he knew as to how his brother was killed was that Seiko had been… Defending Fuu, one of the jinchuuriki in Takigakure. The two were close, if Hitoshi remembered correctly, and Seiko had picked up a lead that the Akatsuki were zeroing in on her, so Seiko left to keep her safe. Once he got there, he was killed by Kakuzu and Hidan. After the war ended, the nightmares got worse.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Hitoshi tried his hardest to calm himself down. He remembered fighting his brother like it was just yesterday, when the war had been done for a year. He remembered Seiko’s attack that would have killed him, the attack that sent him crawling to Sakura to be healed.

Hitoshi hung his head in his hands, leaning forward, trying to even out his breaths that weren’t working. He grabbed his dark blue framed glasses and a spare towel, shaking the worst of the sweat off.

“Fuck…” Standing and grabbing clean clothes, Hitoshi heard the faint thumping of his father’s bed. Rolling his eyes, he remained as quiet as he could on the way out, thinking it best to go to the hot baths here in the village instead of taking a freezing shower here. If his father knew he was sneaking out, he’d get the beating of his life.

Shaking his fingers through his still slightly wet hair, Hitoshi felt the morning heat of the summer’s rising sun on his back. He heard the birds’ morning chirps, the cats’ mewling as he walked past them. He heard the faint shouts of Naruto and Lee training in the training fields close by.

Hitoshi Asano was one of the most average ninja there were in the village, with plain brown hair and plain brown eyes. He had to wonder how exactly he was still alive, how he made it to jounin. He was nothing special. An average ninja, with an average grade, but with eyes that could notice an attack before it landed, and the power to create water out of absolutely nowhere. He and Seiko were the only ones in his old family to have actually gone to the academy to become ninja. And because Seiko followed his older brother, it got him killed.

“Oi!” Naruto’s voice shouted for him. “Tosh! Come train with us!”

“Rain check, Naruto.” Hitoshi responded, loud enough for the blond to hear him.

Shrugging, Naruto went back to sparring with an overzealous Rock Lee.

He really didn’t have the time; he wasn’t even supposed to be doing this, but he found himself stopping and staring up at the face of the Second. During the war, Lord Tobirama saved him from a fatal attack from Madara, claiming that even though he was from a side branch, he still had the Senju blood line. He didn’t quite understand it, and if he was being honest, he didn’t care. A lot of good his blood did him.

“Bah… Hasn’t made a difference for me so far…” He let out a quiet grunt, continuing his way to the baths.

He felt the water help him relax. He’d made sure no one was in the bath, making sure no one could see the scars on his back.

He thought as to how his family changed after the war. Maybe it had been bubbling under the surface, Hitoshi had no idea. Idling tracing the large scar across his chest and down his torso, he thought about how his father had changed. He thought it weird; one moment, his father was like your average father, the next… Something completely different. Inhumane.

Hitoshi let out a low groan as he bent his neck back, rocking his head from shoulder to shoulder to work out kinks.

“Hitoshi?” He drew himself close when he heard someone else’s voice. “It’s Shino. I apologise for startling you. That wasn’t my intention.”

“Strange to see you here… Especially here so early…”

“I should ask the same of you. Why? Because you normally sleep in.” Shino’s voice was helping the grasping hands of the nightmare he had slowly leave his mind. He could listen to it all day. “Are those… Scars on your back…? Recent ones…?”

Silently, Hitoshi leaned back against the wall of the bath, unwilling anyone to see the welts his father made in drunken rages. “It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

* * *

_This chapter's name is inspired by Bring Me The Horizon's "Seen It All Before" I hope you like!_

 


	2. Beautiful Lie

“I said it’s fine, Shino. I’m fine.” Hitoshi lied. It came as easily as breathing, nowadays. _This is why I wanted to be alone… Too many questions…_ Hitoshi’s face was blank, unreadable. It was difficult to read him. Shikamaru had a challenging time doing so.

He wanted to believe that it was fine, that he was fine, that every other thing in his life was fine. He wanted to believe that this was only his father letting out his anger, his frustrations, and that it was normal for fathers to do this. He wanted to believe all of this, but there was no way he could. This wasn’t right, this wasn’t normal.

He felt like screaming, he felt like yelling until he was blue in the face. He wanted to do something, to escape with his mother from this hell.

Hitoshi heard water splashing slightly over the edge of the bath as Shino sat next to him.

“It’s ridiculously hot out…” Hitoshi let out a sigh. “And we’re cooling off in a hot bath…”

“We’ll be cool when we leave.” Shino’s voice echoed. “Though it’s only a matter of time before Naruto and Rock Lee have the same idea.”

“And then it’ll get loud…” Hitoshi leaned forward, lacing his hands behind his back, raising them and stretching as much as he could.

Even though it was steamy in the room, Shino’s eyes were still able to trace over the welts and bruises, cuts and scars over his closest friend’s back. _Who was giving these wounds to him? Who was hurting him? Why doesn’t he say anything?_

“I can feel your eyes on me, Shino…” Hitoshi’s voice was quiet, his arms lowering, back moving to rest against the wall once more. He extended his arms over the sides of the bath, eliciting a deep sigh, only to hear a childish squeal leave his lips when Shino’s fingers graced Hitoshi’s side. Water splashed up as Hitoshi drew his knees up, arms snapping to block access to his waist.

“You’re… Ticklish?” Shino’s brow furrowed, amused at this new discovery.

Hitoshi turned away from Shino, unable to keep his voice from stuttering. “No. No, not at all. I don’t have any bruises; I’m not ticklish; I’m fine.” He did his best to keep his voice even.

“Are you sure? Because you have a lot of-” Hitoshi cut Shino off, as politely as was possible.

“I’m a walking accident, Shino… I’m fine. Trust me.” Hitoshi tried his best at a brilliant smile, but fell short when he remembered that his father was waiting for him back home.

Shino decided to leave the matter alone, getting back to the comfortable silence between the two of them.

 _He looks really good with his hair down…_ “I’ve… A question, if I may…?” Hitoshi’s voice, no matter how quiet, was still loud to Shino. His attention was fully on the shorter ninja.

“Yes?”

“Do you…” He cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the sudden lump in his throat. “No, you don’t do you…?”

“This is so unlike you to get so jumbled with your words, Hitoshi.” He let out a small grunt as he stood, standing in all his Aburame glory. _Shit, he’s…_ Hitoshi’s eyes couldn’t leave Shino, and he knew he was being lewd, but _he couldn’t help it_.

Grabbing his towel and unfortunately wrapping it around his hips, Hitoshi forced his eyes to look away. He didn’t hear Shino leave the water, however, and was starting to get curious as to why he was still standing here.

Shino did what he could to keep his smirk at bay, remaining as stoic as was possible. “If you said you’re fine…” He could see Hitoshi’s ears move at the sudden noise, focusing on it. Shino’s hand moved to Hitoshi’s jaw, making the shorter ninja look up at him. “Then you should be fine with this.” The Aburame pressed his lips against Hitoshi’s, still tasting like the sake they had the previous night.

_Wh… What’s happening now? Shino’s…_

Shino’s face, when he separated their lips, was unreadable, just as Hitoshi’s was. “You’re fine, right?”

“Y-Yes.” Hitoshi let slip one of the most beautiful lies he’s ever told. “Perfectly fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's name is inspired by 30 Seconds To Mars' "Beautiful Lie"
> 
> Once more, it's completely self-indulgent~


	3. Heart of Fire

_Fine. Perfectly fine. I’m fine. Shino didn’t kiss me, it was a handshake with lips, no. We’re fine-_ I’m _fine._

No matter how often he chanted that under his breath, Hitoshi couldn’t believe it.

The water in the bath felt room-temperature to him, not feeling the same amount of heat as it did before. The heat he carried in his cheeks, on the other hand, was a totally separate matter altogether.

Standing to leave and wrapping a towel around him, Hitoshi heard the shouts of Lee and Naruto. “Are you fucking-”

“Tosh!!” Naruto’s voice was the loudest of the two. Both Naruto and Lee were dripping with sweat from their sparring session. “Tosh, you missed out on one hell of a session!” Naruto then went into full detail about his sparring match with Lee, showing off a new set of bruises on his arm and back. Seeing Hitoshi’s small frown, Naruto was beginning to feel worried. The scars and bruises on Hitoshi’s own body certainly didn’t help matters. “Who have you been sparring with?”

Hitoshi resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead letting out a deep sigh. “The floor, Naruto…” He dragged his fingers through his hair, now soaked once more from the steam of the bath. “The floor and I are _very_ well acquainted. We’ve been sparring together on and off for about a year! Ever since… since…”

Naruto was quiet, contemplating on what to say next. No one really knew just how guilty Hitoshi felt about this whole “I’ve lost my sibling” thing. Naruto, evidently, had an inkling, and wasn’t about to prod into the problem.

“Anyway, these bruises should be gone within the week.” Hitoshi hoped. He knew his hope was dwindling, however, when he remembered that his father would only make those sensitive bruises worse.

“Are you sure? Some of them look really bad!” Lee’s voice shouted out from behind Naruto. Hitoshi had completely forgotten that Lee was here.

“I guess I just bruise easily.” Hitoshi wanted to drop this subject, change, and leave. There was a nice sweater waiting for him back home, nice and tight against his skin, and dark purple with thin white lines trailing down his sleeves, the cuffs of the sleeves leading to his fingers, making a hole for his middle finger to slip through, covering his wrist and arm completely. His baggy pants were waiting for him back there, as well, those… Comfy, black baggy pants. “Listen, I’ve got to get going. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Sure. Get better soon, Tosh!” Naruto shouted at Hitoshi’s heavily bruised back. He could head Naruto’s attempt at a stifled gasp.

_Yeah. ‘Get better’. I’ll get better the moment I get away with my mom._

*          *          *

“I’ll take it.” Hitoshi heard himself mumble in the Hokage’s office. _Wait, what?_

“Are you sure? This is a difficult mission. You need to-” For the first time, it seemed Hitoshi was able to surprise Kakashi.

“I understand what I need to do, sensei.” Hitoshi admitted. “No one else is taking this mission, and almost everyone else is chuunin. I can sneak in and out of a place without anyone noticing, and I can see an attack landing even before it happens.” Hitoshi tried convincing the Hokage that wasn’t easily swayed.

It had been a few days since Shino kissed Hitoshi, and he couldn’t tear his mind away from the fact that Shino’s lips were insanely soft. His mind was entirely focused on trying to get another kiss from the man. _Shino, Shino, Shino. That’s all… Maybe I_ don’t _want to go…_

Kakashi was silent for a moment, contemplating his decision, sizing Hitoshi up. It didn’t help his appearance at all that his hands were by his sides, curled up into tiny fists, shaking. His lower lip was slightly trembling. He wasn’t scared of the mission, no, he feared his father and what he would do if he found out that he’d been allowed out on a mission. Subconsciously, Hitoshi’s fingers moved to his tight collar, pulling it away from his throat slightly, as if it was too tight for him, choking him, feeling like his father’s fingers were strangling him again.

Unfortunately, Kakashi brought that sore subject up, shifting his attention to the mound of paperwork that Captain Yamato had pushed in front of the new-ish Hokage. “Your father was looking for you earlier. If you come back and still have that mentality of-”

“The sooner I get away from that monster I call a father, the better, my lord.” Hitoshi’s words were as cold as ice. “The sooner I can get my mother out of that hell hole, the better our lives will be. I don’t-” He forced himself to stop talking before he made matters worse, not like it was already worse, though. _Shit. I should not have said that. I take it back! The moment he knows, I’ll-_

Captain Yamato finally showed an interest in the situation. “What exactly is happening?” His eyes narrowed in scrutiny. “Is Mister Asano doing something?”

Hitoshi’s body felt like ice, realizing what exactly he’d been dying to keep secret. His limbs felt like if you tugged on them, they’d fall off. He’d said something _really_ wrong. If Hitoshi’s father knew what he had said, he wouldn’t live to see the next sunrise. He felt goosebumps cover his entire body, fear latching onto him like a chain would a rabid dog.

“Hitoshi?” Kakashi’s eyes looked him over, noticing the shaking ninja, his curiosity sinking in, desperate to find out what made this shinobi so shaken. True, Hitoshi wasn’t the most outstanding ninja here, but they have talked in the past, and he seemed so even-tempered, so composed. It was really strange to see Hitoshi all frozen in place like this, stuttering, unable to form full, complete words and sentences.

Hitoshi forced himself to swallow a lump that had formed in his throat, letting out a strangled plea. “Don’t… If he knows, I’ll…” Hitoshi couldn’t finish his sentence, trying to suppress these unwanted feelings, these feelings of vulnerability. _I cannot… I won’t be interrogated here… I won’t…_ He had the words on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t make his mouth make the noises.

“Relax, Tosh.” Kakashi’s voice helped him out of his spiralling mind. “Take the day off, but stay away from home if that’s the case. Grab a bite to eat with a friend, get a hotel and rest there for a few.”

Hitoshi did what he could to calm himself, though it hardly worked. His blood was racing.

“Tosh, I can tell something’s on your mind. Go talk to someone. I believe Naruto’s helping Shikamaru with something over at the Academy if you need to talk to him. Ino’s probably at the shop. And no, your head’s not in it, not for the mission. Check back once you’re back to normal, alright? I’ll hold onto it for you.”

_Normal. What a laugh._

“Yes, sir.” Hitoshi forced a half-bow, turning on his heels and leaving, to where, he had a little bit of an idea.

His mind wandered. Was he really unfit for missions? Could he really not operate normally because of what was happening? How could he get away from this? Was there an escape? Was he doomed to be beaten to a bloody pulp every time he made a noise out of place? How can-

Hitoshi found himself in front of Shino’s classroom, his hand in a fist, raising to knock on the sliding door. On the other side, he heard nothing. There was no way of knowing if Shino was even in there. He could have been-

_Knock-knock!_

“Enter.” Shino’s voice was quiet, but still loud enough that sent shivers down Hitoshi’s spine. He needed to get this feeling out of his system, this feeling of… what, lust? The desire for the Aburame; he hated this, this feeling of vulnerability. Hitoshi had seen him in the bath, felt his lips upon his, and yet it still wasn’t enough.

Hitoshi steeled his nerves, opening the door and forcing out a sigh. “Shino.” A quick glance around the room showed that the room was empty, save for the two of them. _Thank God…_

“Hitoshi.” Shino’s voice held a modicum of surprise, standing, leaning away from his paperwork. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“I didn’t plan on calling, but that was my fault.” Hitoshi took confident strides, however small, the air about him filled with uncertainty, yet it was an atmosphere filled with desire.

Shino looked the shorter man up and down, wondering what his motives were when Hitoshi’s movements increased, speeding up tenfold, Shino’s back pressed up against the board behind him, Hitoshi’s lips on Shino’s. Grunting, Shino’s left hand pressed up against the board, his right moving to the back of Hitoshi’s head, only to halt his movements when Hitoshi’s lips pulled back.

His voice was low, husky, nearly driving Shino wild. “You make me mad.” Hitoshi breath was hot against Shino’s ear, his lips trailing down his jaw, back up to his lips.

Shino didn’t respond. There was something different about him, something that concerned Shino, but _by God_ if this didn’t feel good. “Hitoshi…” Shino was already regretting opening his mouth. Hitoshi’s hum sounded once his lips were leaving gentle kisses on his neck, making a strangled sound erupt from the back of Shino’s throat, a sound driving Hitoshi wild, wilder than what he already was. “Hi…” Shino could barely form his name. _Who knew this quiet, nearsighted ninja was so sneaky and talented with those lips of his…?_

Shino felt Hitoshi’s hair between his fingers, not realizing just how soft his hair was. In the short time that Shino had seen Hitoshi last, the shorter ninja had changed, but Shino didn’t know if it was for better or for worse. He _certainly_ knew what do to, however.

Hitoshi’s lips landed on Shino’s once more, his hand lowering to tease the Aburame, eliciting a quiet groan from him. “Hitoshi, you…”

His hum was the perfect feeling against Shino’s sensitive neck, left with a few love bites. Hitoshi’s hot breath trailed up to his ear once more. “What do you want me to do…?”

 _I can’t believe how mad he drives me…_ Shino’s next words made Hitoshi’s movements completely halt.

“Tosh, you need to stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title was inspired by Innerpartysystem's "Heart of Fire".
> 
> sometimes i feel bad for hitoshi.


	4. Bullet

The brunet looked up at Shino, his cheeks feeling like they would burn off at any moment. Confusion mixed with lust and desire were so evident in his eyes, Shino felt guilty for making him stop. Shino was just as turned on, just as bothered, but he knew that something was wrong with Hitoshi.

“Wh…” Hitoshi’s confusion came out in a barely-there whimper.

“You’re… You’re not you, right now… Go home, rest, and… Come talk to me once you’ve relaxed a bit.” There was more Shino wanted to say, _by God_ he wanted to say more. He couldn’t believe he was turning Hitoshi away, but he wanted Hitoshi as Hitoshi, not as some shell, not with a mask.

“Right…” Hitoshi listened to Shino, hearing the words that he left unsaid. “I… I’ll talk to you later.”

Shino’s eyes were peeled on his back as Hitoshi left, zipping back to his desk as the children walked back into the classroom.

He wished he’d worn less tighter pants.

*          *          *

 _What in the world did I just do? I probably ruined everything._ Hitoshi’s thoughts were getting worse by the day. It was sunny out, but the sun held no warmth on his skin.

He couldn’t believe he did that, couldn’t believe he ruined their friendship. He couldn’t believe how wild Shino drove him.

Over the next few days, Kakashi assumed that Hitoshi wouldn’t come back for the mission, yet he never gave it away, as Hitoshi avoided further embarrassment by staying home. He made sure to keep his mouth shut at home, to avoid opening his mouth to scream when that sting flared across his back.

It felt like hours had passed until his father left for a restock of the village’s supply, and his mother was somewhere safe with another person to look after her. Hitoshi was left alone, and thus, was probably not the wisest of options.

His mind was still racing, but only because the last few days have been sheer hell in the house. He needed to leave, to get out, to tell someone, to get help, but his feet wouldn’t move past the door frame of the front door. It was a _door_ , for crying out loud, but it was all that stood between him, and waking up to bruises and a bloody nose.

He sat on the edge of his bed, his hands laced in front of him, head held low and eyes dark and heavy.

Cruel but pleasing thoughts raced through his mind. _What if I wasn’t here anymore? What if I just… Left? If I can just die, I wouldn’t have to deal with_ him _._ He’d leave his mother, but he’d be with his brother. Hitoshi fought the urge to smirk, to allow the slightest bit of happiness at the hope of freedom. It was far-fetched, but…

His mind went blank, unable to focus. He thought of nothing, his body moving on its own, and he honestly didn’t care where it lead him to. His limbs felt like lead, impossible to lift if one were a weak-ass chipmunk. He heard the distant sounds of his shallow breathing, the pictures in his eyes blurred and unfocused, as if a camera had taken a picture while the holder was moving. He thought nothing, he felt nothing, but his eyes were slowly clearing when he reached the washroom, his lips turning up in a small smile. _What the hell am I doing?_

Thin red lines danced across his face, his neck, his arms. Images, pictures, everything cracking, splitting, shattering into a million pieces.

Hitoshi’s hands raised to his face on their own, his fingers tracing over a semi-flawless face, but still gracing over the thin red lines. He couldn’t feel the scars, but he could certainly see them.   

He heard laughter escape his mouth, his lips still turned up into a manic smile. Hitoshi felt numb, but the laughter, _oh_ the laughter… It made him feel _something_ aside from the numbness in his arms, his legs, his face.

Hitoshi’s manic laughs echoed into the back of his skull when his head crashed against the mirror, the mirror cracking but not shattering. The cracks in the mirror must have cut through the skin on his forehead, as he saw a thin line of blood trailing down his face, dripping off his nose and into the sink.

His eyes were wide with hysteria, his laughter damn near uncontrollable.

 _What’s happening with me?_ Hitoshi’s body moved on its own as his hand shook to open the medicine cabinet behind the mirror, his grin stretching from ear to ear. His actions weren’t his own.

 _What would happen if I wasn’t here? Who would care? Who would bother to notice?_ Hitoshi knew he was unnoticed, so it would surprise him if the village would say anything other than “He seemed nice”. He was an average ninja from an abusive home, who the hell would care?

The nin’s eyes were wide, unable to focus, blood dripping from his nose, his mouth stretched into a crazy grin. _What would Seiko do? How would he react if he saw me so soon?_

He wouldn’t be missed, Hitoshi knew that much. He’d hoped his would succeed, killing himself. If his father wouldn’t kill him, Hitoshi would, to escape this hell. He wanted to leave, and he didn’t know how else to do that. Death would be the sweet release he’d been looking for this past year. He was too unstable to go out into a mission to die, and he was too unstable to remain here and live. He lived in between worlds.

Hitoshi laughed as the lines on his arms grew deeper and deeper, drawing more and more blood. _Where did…?_

His hands, still unable to control his own body, popped open the cap of the bottle of pills he had taken out. _This would be a whole lot easier if I were still drunk._ Hitoshi’s hands shook like a person going through opium withdrawl as he looked at the bottle. To his eyes, the writing was smudged. His lips were quivering, laughter still falling from his mouth.

His hands were near coated in his own blood as he swallowed as many pills as he possibly could. He didn’t care what these pills were, anything taken in large quantities was fatal enough if you tried.

He wanted to die, but apparently, his stomach wanted to live, immediately upping whatever he had just swallowed into the toilet bowl. The corners of his eyes dimmed, black spots dancing in his vision. His laughter soon disappeared, replaced with the sounds of him throwing up.

_No, no, no!! Let me finish this!! I don’t want to live!!_

*          *          *

Kakashi’s clothing felt as if it were sticking to his arms intentionally. _If it were socially acceptable to wear absolutely nothing in public, I’d order a No-Pants-Friday every Friday. No, every day, in fact._

He had no doubt that it would thunderstorm later today, and he was hoping it would be soon. The summer’s heat was slowly becoming unbearable, the humidity dragging the villagers’ morale through the would-be mud. _Well, maybe Tenzou’s strong enough to make it rain, I don’t know…_

Kakashi needed to talk to Hitoshi, telling him that his father wouldn’t be home at the time he’d promised. According to the message he got, Mister Asano had come across complications in getting the supplies. In the end, Kakashi didn’t care how the supplies got here or when, just as long as they got here in one piece and if they got here at all.

Once he got to the Asano household, after knocking, he half expected Hitoshi’s younger brother to come bounding to the door, a broad grin paired with a cut or two tracing his cheek from a mission. Seiko and Hitoshi were damn near inseparable, and Kakashi couldn’t even imagine what it must feel like losing your sibling, a family member, absolutely, but certainly not a sibling.

He knew Hitoshi was home, and when he didn’t answer, Kakashi’s curiosity got the better of him. He sensed the ninja in there, but… He was asleep? No, he was moving, but…

He figured curiosity killed the cat a while ago as he pushed the door open to find Hitoshi, immediately smelling something vile. He saw his deep blue, thin framed glasses on the counter. Spotless, as always. Worn, but spotless.

Kakashi scrunched his nose up as the smell got thicker and heavier. _What is this? Vomit?_ Kakashi couldn’t pin point it, and it was-

He pushed the bathroom door open, the smell the thickest here, his own blood running through his veins like ice, limps unwilling to move, only see Hitoshi passed out in a puddle of his own vomit and blood, arms cut to ribbons, legs scarred almost beyond help.

_Jesus Christ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title was inspired by Hollywood Undead's "Bullet".


	5. Circles

_“…oi…” A voice called out. Hitoshi had no idea where the hell he was at. Did I succeed? Did I do what I wanted to do? “Ya idiot, listen to me.” The voice became clearer._

“Hitoshi, listen to me…!” A distant voice called out to him. “Wake up…!”

_“Who…?” Hitoshi’s voice echoed. A figure appeared in front of him, someone who was familiar. He instantly remembered what he did, looking at his arms, feeling his face. Nothing remained, no scars, nothing. It was as if he didn’t do anything. “What happened? Where am I? Am I dead? Am I-?” Hitoshi found himself getting cut off, like that spectral hand in front of him reached out and covered his mouth, keeping him from talking or asking anything further._

_“It’s me. Sei-kun.” Seiko’s figure cleared. His brown hair was long, as it was before he died. His eyes were wide, shocked, yet content. “Er, I’m sure this is the time that the long-since-dead protag says something about not wanting to give up, and that ya shouldn’t follow your dead brother, but hey! What do I know? I ran into death headfirst.” He shrugged. Seiko was the complete counterpart to Hitoshi, polar opposites, but Hitoshi’d do anything to keep his brother happy and safe. Seiko’s cheerfulness made the corners of Hitoshi’s lips grow into a grin._

“Hitoshi…!” The second voice’s shouting was grating on Hitoshi’s nerves.

_“Honestly, I miss ya. Gramma misses ya, and it’s getting really boring over here without ya.” Seiko’s knuckles on his left hand rested on his hip, whispering to Hitoshi with his right hand, his lips against the back of it._

_Hitoshi’s voice wouldn’t work. Either he was too shock-ridden to see his brother, or he was just in that expanse of this… other-worldly place where he couldn’t talk._

_“Yeah, ya can’t talk right now, can ya…” Seiko let out a deep sigh. “At least it’ll let me to the talking.” His laughter echoed, though it… It was the spectral type of echo, not walking-down-an-empty-hallway echo. “Weird, though, ya talked before, maybe it really isn’t your time? How’s ma, pa?”_

_Seiko’s way of talking was always different, but that’s what made him unique. That’s what made him Seiko. At the name of their father, Hitoshi’s arms drew closer to his torso. Opening his mouth, remembering that he couldn’t talk, he snapped it shut and raised his shirt to show the bruises on his back that his father made._

_“The fuck…?” Seiko’s footsteps were ethereal, as well. Hitoshi shivered when he felt the cold hands of his brother trace the deep bruises on his back. Hitoshi lowered his shirt, pointing to his calves and his arms. “Why is he doing that…? How long has this been going on?”_

“Wait…” The separate voice halted the other people’s movements. “It’s getting stronger…”

_“Yeah, I guess the angrier I get the stronger your heart gets, I guess. I think that means were tied beyond death? I really don’t understand this crap, ya know I don’t.” Seiko grinned, that grin travelling to Hitoshi’s own lips._

“He’s smiling… What’s going on…?” The other voice sounded a lot like Kakashi.

_“He’s hanging out with his younger brother for once, ya idiots!!” Seiko shouted, as if to get them to hear him. It hardly worked, but he’d do it anyway. It hardly stopped him. “Speaking of… Haa… I guess it really isn’t your time. Horrible timing, in the end, I’m getting bored! Wake up and tell ma I love her, alright? I’ll see ya soon.”_

Hitoshi’s gasp was loud as he sat up, coughing, trying to breathe. Everything hurt, his lungs were burning, his limbs were aching, his throat felt raw. It felt as if one small tug would kill him.

“Welcome back.” Kakashi’s voice drew attention to itself. Hitoshi tried to even out his breaths as he looked up at the reluctant Hokage.

“Why did you save me…?” Hitoshi’s voice was hoarse, rough. The person next to him – Shino – held a glass of water up to his lips. Even the water was burning his throat. It hurt, like everything else did.

“You’re kidding, right?” After a moment of silence, Kakashi continued. “I saw my own father’s body after he committed suicide, and I’m not about to let that happen to my comrades-in-arms. Let me ask you something then,” Kakashi cleared his throat, his hands shaking. Hitoshi just noticed Captain Yamato standing behind him. “Why did you want to kill yourself?”

“Release.” Hitoshi answered, his voice cold and unforgiving.

“This isn’t a genjutsu, Tosh.” Captain Yamato used his nickname. Hitoshi knew that much, he knew this was real, he certainly felt real, and nothing felt ethereal like it just did.

“I know. But that’s my answer. I wanted to be released. I’m tired of…” Hitoshi’s words trailed off, his voice getting small.

“Of what, Tosh…?” Shino’s voice was calm, even, helping Hitoshi relax.

“Nothing! Just…” Hitoshi accidentally snapped. He hadn’t meant to; he just wanted to be alone. He wanted to figure out what to do, now that his attempt at suicide failed. His hand moved to his face, cupping it as if it were melting off. It was certainly hot enough to do so, so he wouldn’t be surprised if it did. “Please, leave me alone…” He begged.

“Alright… But we’ll have guards posted outside, in case you need anything, okay?” Kakashi’s voice wasn’t as calm as Shino’s, it was still slightly shaking.

Hitoshi didn’t answer, only drawing his knees up close to his chest. His vision still held tiny black spots, the pills he must have swallowed still taking their toll.

“Shi…” Hitoshi croaked. Thankfully, Shino halted his steps. “Do you know what I swallowed…? Did you find me…?”

“Sleeping pills, I think… And no… Though I wish I had… You really shook Kakashi sensei up…” Shino cleared his throat. “If you need me… Just ask the guards… I’ll be over as soon as I can. Why am I doing this…? Because I care about you.” _More than I can say…_

 _I just messed… Everything up…_ Hitoshi’s thoughts were as sour as lemons. “Right…”

Hitoshi was soon left alone, just as he wanted. His thoughts swirled around in his mind. He couldn’t help but imagine a world where he wasn’t alive; however, he also imagined a world where his father didn’t make this drastic change. He was kind, gentle before the war. Hitoshi thought it was his fault that his father changed so erratically like he did. Maybe it was his fault.

There was a small glimmer of hope that he’d be able to change his father back to the way he was before, but he didn’t think he’d be able to. He didn’t know how. He went from bright and cheery to… dark and monstrous almost instantaneously, blaming Hitoshi for Seiko’s death.

Hitoshi drew a shaky breath, trying to get his nerves to calm before he burst into tears once more.

_Please, don’t cry. Don’t cry, damn it!_

His orders to himself didn’t work as he let out a quiet sob, though it echoed throughout the room with an echo, barely louder than the EKG machine.

“Fuck…” He sniffed, wiping his eyes dry, only to have yet another series of tears fall.

He felt weak; he felt worthless. He hated his life; he wanted to die. There was nothing left in him that had the desire to live. He was done.

He felt done.

*          *          *

Shino heard his cries. Barely, but he heard them. His body wanted to move, to hold him, to whisper small things like “You’ll be okay” and “I’m here”, but he knew it wasn’t the wisest action. He felt guilty about just standing here, and though he knew the guards were standing guard for anyone that might hurt him, he couldn’t help but send a small glance their way that screamed “If I try to go in, stop me”.

Shino knew to just let Hitoshi cry it out. It killed him to just stand here and listen to his cries, but he needed to know that he felt _something_ , that _something_ other than _death_. Shino liked him, but he couldn’t say just how much he could verbally.

He spent the next few days distracted in front of the students. He was skipping words, often thinking of the sounds he heard coming from Hitoshi’s hospital room. He found himself dismissing class early without a reason to say that was appropriate. However, it had to quickly change, as his students were getting worried.

“Sensei, what’s the matter?” A student asked him during yet another distracted lesson.

“Huh…?” Shino let out a small mutter as he looked away from the papers in front of him, reminding him of where he was at. “Oh… It’s… It’s a friend of mine. He’s really sick.” _Hm. Sick isn’t right, but…_

The child gasped. “What’s wrong with him? Maybe we can pay him a visit and hope he can get better!” Her voice was dreadfully cheerful.

“That wouldn’t…” Shino stopped to think. _No… Actually, that would work…_ “That would work… Everyone.” Shino’s voice demanded attention at the front of the class. “We’re going to stop by the hospital to pay a dear friend of mine a visit. I’m sure you can cheer him up.”

It was the best decision Shino could have made in a week, hearing Hitoshi’s faint laughter.

Shino didn’t bother to ask if he was feeling better; his laughter was proof enough that he was, if a little bit. Life like these children were enough to make anyone laugh.

The child who persuaded to bring them to the hospital tugged on Shino’s sleeve. “Aren’t you going to say hi, sensei?”

“I will. Just in a little bit.” Shino’s lips held a faint smile, not enough that the children would bother to notice, but enough to know that Hitoshi knew that he was smiling. _I will, just in a different way._

Shino’s lips connected with Hitoshi’s a second time, and he was certain that he was helping Hitoshi’s road to recovery. Something pulled at the back of Shino's mind, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title was inspired by Hollywood Undead's "Circles".


	6. Whatever It Takes

“What’s wrong…?” Hitoshi was able to catch on to Shino’s slight hesitancy; it wasn’t difficult to do.

“I just…” Shino stood back up. “Did you try to kill yourself because I turned you down…?” Shino seemed to be torn with the answer he wanted.

“No.” Hitoshi’s answer was instant. His attempt had nothing to do with Shino’s rejection of his advances. “No, it had nothing to do with you. It’s a separate matter, and… I’m sorry, Shino, but I’ve no desire to talk about it…”

“Alright…” Shino stood. “I hope you get better soon, Tosh…” He walked out, his head heavy, unsure if he solved anything. Shino knew that there was something going on, he knew for a long time. Those bruises weren’t from falling out of bed.

Hitoshi’s eyes gazed at the Aburame’s back as he walked out. Letting out a yawn, he looked to his right, spotting something Shino must have let behind. _A card…?_ Reaching over and opening it, he found the writing was scribbled, near chicken scratch. _The children, most likely. Maybe the one who brought Shino over…?_

_“Mister Shino sensei’s friend,_

Hitoshi let out a quiet laugh at the name. The writing itself was tough to read, but he dealt with his own brother’s messy writing for a while; this was no different.

 _“I hope this letter helps you feel better! Shino sensei keeps spacing out during class. I think he’s in love with you! Ha-ha!”_ Hitoshi couldn’t help but laugh along, his laugh gentle and calm. _These kids are adorable._

He placed the letter on the table next to him, noticing the clean clothes folded like the would be on display at a clothing store on the small table. _A tanktop… and baggy pants… I’m willing to place money that Shino picked this out._

His arms were scarred beyond healing. He hid them well enough; bandages, hoodies, long sleeves. While his body type could pull the look off, he wasn’t fond of having people look at him, his scars covering almost every inch of his body.

It felt as if his limbs belonged to an old person, threatening to snap any moment. He needed to get home, and he didn’t care if he was cleared or not.

As he was changing, Kakashi walked into the room, his hat in his hands. “Rokudaime.” Hitoshi nodded a greeting as he put his shirt on.

“How are you holding up? Were you cleared yet?” Kakashi waited for Hitoshi to answer him before continuing.

“I’m fine, and no. Not yet. I need to get home though.” Hitoshi wanted to drop the subject. He had a plan, now, and he hoped it would work without too much of a hassle. Hitoshi waited for Kakashi’s continuation.

“Your dad’s not back yet.”

“Good.” Was Hitoshi’s answer. It was plain and blunt. He wanted that monster no where near him.

“If there’s something wrong, and I know there is, tell me. Maybe I can help.” Kakashi offered.

Hitoshi bit back a chuckle. “It’s… Kind of you to offer, Kakashi-sama, but…”

“Please don’t use that.” Kakashi’s voice cut in, curt.

“What?”

“The… Sama. Don’t call me Kakashi ‘sama’. It’s not me.” Kakashi explained. Hitoshi never understood that. He was fine with sensei, however he drew the line at senpai and sama. _I’ll never understand him…_

“Right, sure.” Hitoshi sighed, only to regret it a moment later. Wincing, and rubbed his throat, he nodded his head in a mock-bow, trying to get past Kakashi.

“You’ve changed.”

Hitoshi stopped in the middle of the doorway, his head turned slightly. He knew Kakashi was going to continue, so he didn’t bother pushing it.

“You were erratic. Shaking. Unsure.” Kakashi explained once more, facing the nearsighted ninja. “Shit, you tried to kill yourself. Now, it’s… You’ve done a complete one-eighty.” He shook his head, confused. “I don’t understand.”

“I might be still on the outside,” Hitoshi began. “But I’m running and screaming on the inside. Without pants.” Hitoshi tried to joke.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the same time. “Yep. You’re back to normal.”

_Nope. Far from it, actually._

The sun’s heat on Hitoshi’s shoulders was unwelcome. He hated the heat, couldn’t stand it. He’d much rather be in the cold. He had this exact same argument with Naruto when they were younger. He liked the heat, while Hitoshi loved the cold. At least his pants had pockets, that being the only benefit of wearing hot clothing.

“Hey!” Sakura shouted, landing next to Hitoshi. “How are you holding up?” She asked him. _Why the sudden caring for my heath…? From all these people…?_

Hitoshi offered up a sarcastic answer. “With my arms.” He couldn’t hide his smirk. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, no reason. Say,” Her questions were shifting in all sorts of directions. _Why all these questions? What’s going on?_ “If you were to have one thing in the whole world, what would it be?”

“A nap.” Hitoshi’s answers were hardly pleasing. After laughter accidentally escaped his lips, he gave an honest answer. “Honestly, I don’t know. Maybe to see my mom smile?”

“While that’s commendable,” She pouted, her pink hair getting brushed about with a satisfying breeze, a nice break from this heat. “I meant something more tangible.”

Hitoshi’s eyebrows furrowed, closing his eyes and tilting his head up. He hummed, trying to think of an answer. _What, tangibly, had I always wanted…?_

“You’re really stuck, aren’t you?” Sakura laughed, dragging Hitoshi slightly out of his thoughts.

“I’m just… Half of me is thinking of something and the other half is wondering why, all of a sudden, I’m getting all this attention.” _It’s pity, I know that. ‘Ooh, Hitoshi’s such a nice guy. Shame I never talked to him, however.’_

“Oh, I figured… Maa… It’s a waste of time.” Sakura let out a tired sigh. “I helped you get back to health in the hospital and saw how grey your skin was. I wanted to see how you were. You’re released awfully early.”

“Ne, I just wanted to get home. Mom’s waiting, you know.” Hitoshi tried to get this obviously doomed subject over and done with.

 _Hm…_ Sakura hummed. She knew something that Hitoshi had to have forgotten. How, she couldn’t understand. “I know something you don’t know…” She sang, all but hopping away, a grin plastered on her face.

“Wait, wait! Tell me!” _God, I hate surprises…_

*          *          *

“Mom?!” Hitoshi shouted when he got home. The house was trashed, plates were shattered, and cups were in pieces. The doors to cupboards had been ripped off the hinges. _Damn it, dad…_

Kneeling and opening a loose tatami mat, he took out the sword he hid. The late Lord Tobirama’s sword. It was still sharp as ever. He couldn’t remember how he got it, only that the blade practically called out to him, begging to be weld once more.

His shoulders were squared, footwork completely silent. Pushing his glasses up, he gripped the stingray leather of the hilt tightly, making cautious steps towards the back of the house. _Damn it… Damn you!_

“Mom…!” Hitoshi dared a loud whisper. “Where are you…?”

He could sense her here. She _was_ here, if she was unconscious, he’d rush her to Sakura in private, or something. He didn’t want to go back to the hospital. His back pressed up against the wall to his room, the blade aimed up, his grip tight. He couldn’t sense his dad here, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t here. He used his blade as a reflective surface, trying to see into his room, making sure that all was clear.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw his father’s face in said reflection. As he closed his eyes and reopened them, his father was gone, as was his grin. Sighing, he turned into his room, searching for his kunai holster. Finding it and his pack, he continued stalking his way throughout the darkened house.

He did what he did with his room the same with Seiko’s old room. His hand shook as it neared the doorknob. _I… I can’t…_ He drew his hand back. He couldn’t go in there. It felt wrong. He tiptoed past it, feeling that familiar guilt press down once more. The blood racing through Hitoshi’s ears was the only thing he could hear. He pressed down towards his mother’s room, keeping a sharp ear out. If Hitoshi was anything, he was a good listener.

He heard small whimpers, quieted sobs. Hitoshi’s blood ran like ice, sliding the door open slowly, making sure not to startle her, or possibly his father, any further. _So far so good…_ Fully sliding the door open, he found his mother sobbing in the middle of her room, holding a photo. “B-Both…”

“Mom…?” Hitoshi’s voice was quiet.

Gasping, her head snapped towards Hitoshi, eyes widening as if she was witnessing a ghost. “Hi… Toshi…?” She wiped her pale eyes, reddened by the constant sobbing and welts and bruises from his father’s beatings. Her whole body was shaking. “I thought… He told me...”

“I’m still alive, mom…” Hitoshi knelt in front of her, his blade on his left side. “Where is he…?”

“I… I don’t know…” Her knees scraped against the mats, her hands suddenly on his face. It took everything in his power to avoid drawing back, save the flinching. Too many hands have been near his face as it was, he wasn’t fond of too many more nearing it. “S-Sorry… It’s just… I didn’t think you’d actually be alive… No one told me…”

Hitoshi caved and removed her hands from his face. His mother’s hands were rough. Looking at his mother, she was overly skinny, almost sickly. Her hair was stringy, and her skin was worn. Bags were deep under her eyes, bags Hitoshi wished he was never there.

“I’m so-” Hitoshi started.

“Just… Why…?” His mother asked, interrupting him.

His mouth was open wide enough to house a hive of bees. His eyes avoided her gaze, shaking as he remembered to close his mouth. “I… I hate him… So much… And I just wanted… To be free of him…”

His mother was silent, thinking of his answer. She quite agreed with him. She hated her husband, but… What if he could change? What if he could go back to the way he was before? She didn’t know what triggered this change, only that it wasn’t for the better. She couldn’t care less about herself; she wanted to keep her only remaining son alive and well.

“But… That would mean that you were still here…” His voice broke her out of her ruminations. _We’re running around in circles…._

She let out a small giggle. “Look at us…”

Hitoshi looked at his mother. He was confused, but he also had a solution, however temporary. “Listen to me.” He stood, grabbing his sword. “I think I have a solution. It might not last for very long, but it’s something.” He put his sword at his waist so that he wouldn’t have to hold it, freeing his hands to grab bags.

“What is it…?” Her legs were shaky as she stood, her hands lacing in front of her, her long, brown hair curling around her waist.

“Grab as many clothes as you can. We’re going to stay at a hotel for a while…” His voice trailed off as he found a note on his mother’s dresser, written in the familiar chicken scratch that belonged to his father. His eyes strained to make out the messy letters, shaky and hastily made. _Come find me here if you want payback, you worthless pig._

On the back of the note revealed his location, but it was just a rough sketch. _Part of a map? With a… circle just next to it. It’s… It’s at the border of something…_

“What is it?” His mother asked, startling him. He’d completely forgotten she was here.

“Nothing. Just… Just a reminder of better days.” He lied. If his father was giving away his location, like hell would Hitoshi give this up.

“Okay.” She forced herself to move and gather clothes, mementos of better days, whatever.

“No.” Hitoshi saw her reach for a picture of their wedding day. “No, just…” His voice cracked. “T-Take anything but that… Please…” He begged his mother.

“Hey,” Her gentle touch on his shoulder made him flinch. He hated people touching him. If he was unconscious, there was little he could do about that, but while he was conscious, he would do what he could to avoid having people touch him unwelcomingly. “Sorry… It’s alright, though… I won’t bring it. Alright?”

Hitoshi nodded as best he could as he walked off to his own room, getting his own clothes. Daring a glance at his picture – his final one with Seiko – he caught himself staring at it longer than he wanted. _Damn it…_

Zipping his bag and throwing it over his shoulder, he walked out and waited for his mother at the end of the hallway. He heard her rummaging through her dresser for things. Probably unnecessary things, like, hair curlers, hair ties. Nothing you couldn’t buy at a local general store.

It felt as if eternity had passed before they found a hotel willing to house them from his father. He wasn’t willing to explain the details to this person, but in order to hide, he had to. His heart felt as if it was in his throat, threatening to burst without a second’s thought. Even drunk he wouldn’t have done this. He knew it would happen eventually, he just didn’t know it’d be this soon. _I guess a suicide attempt was the prompting to actually do something._

“Why are we hiding here? Shouldn’t we-” Hitoshi cut his mother off, not meaning to do so, but her insistence of constantly bringing up his monster of a father was setting him on edge.

“Mom. I’m trying to get us away from him. We need to rest in a different place for a while now, or at least until I can think of a way to deal with dad.” He picked up their bags and marched to their room. His feet felt heavy, as did his head. He just wanted to sleep for a few days, world be damned. It’ll still go on without him.

She remained quiet, her eyes scanning his entire atmosphere. The only thing that changed were her lips, turning up into a happy smile, a smile he hadn’t seen in years. “Seiko’s talked to you, hasn’t he?”

Hitoshi’s eyebrows moved into a frown as he tried to remember his last conversation with Seiko. “The last time I talked to Seiko was…” His eyes widened. “I thought it was a dream.”

Her laughter brought light into his world. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be laughing. I’ve heard about those moments, read about them when I was still a child. I thought, that if I tried hard enough, I would be able to talk to my grandfather. He was such a nice man.”

Her eyes looked to be a thousand leagues away, that distant twinkle in her eye that Hitoshi wanted to see again. “Catch his name?”

Hitoshi didn’t remember his great-grandparents, he was never told of them.

“Well… He wasn’t really related to me, I was just in his clan,” She continued, fumbling for the key to their room. “A branch, if anything.”

Hitoshi halted his movements, staring at his mother. “You mean to tell me…”

Her smile was as wide as it used to be; bright, welcoming, warm. It was like everything was alright, everything was okay. It felt as if all his problems temporarily melted away. His mother was always a kind person, always a warm, welcoming one. “It hardly surprised me when you told me that you wanted to be a ninja. I did too.” She laughed, her laughter as gentle as a snowflake. _Is she even real?_

Hitoshi swallowed. Hard. “C’mon. Relax for a bit. I have to do something.”

Dumping their bags into the room, he scouted it, looking to see if everything was in working condition, as one never knew with these places, not when they’re spur of the moment like this. His mind was racing a thousand miles a minute, never stopping to think out this new plan of his. Was his father goading him into making a mistake? Was this fake intel? That sort of thing. His main priority was to make sure his mother was safe.

“You need to relax, Hitoshi.” His mother’s voice spoke up. He knew she was worried about him, but he needed to keep working. He had a plan to start, and a singular clue had landed right in his lap.

“Dad told you I was dead.” He opened the blinds for her, allowing the sunshine in. “When I found you, you were shaking in the middle of your room. You didn’t even jump when you saw my blade. Why believe anything he says?”

“Because I know he’ll change!” She finally snapped. “I believe he’ll change, and if I have to take a few blows, even if…” Her voice cracked, letting out a small sob. “In…” She swallowed, bringing an arm to her cheek, wiping away her falling tears. Hitoshi’s feet were cemented in place. He hated seeing his mother cry in front of him, and this time, it was his fault. He had no idea how to fix this, knowing a simple “I’m sorry” wasn’t going to work. Her eyes opened, cold and steely, something he’d never seen from his mother before. “Even if I get raped every night, I _know_ he’ll change.”

Hitoshi thought for a retort, letting out a sigh as he thought of one, one that would piss her off even further. “I don’t think so. And he needs to die.”

*          *          *

“Have you seen him?” Shino asked the hotel manager. Hope had re-entered his life, finally thinking that he’d finally found Hitoshi after a week of looking for him. He had some unfinished business to discuss with him.

“Not for a week, sir. Why? Are you related to him at all?” The manager’s eyes were scrutinizing. If was clear that Hitoshi _had in fact_ been here, told them his story, and hid. Now he’s… Gone.

“No, I’m… A very close friend. I’m Shino Aburame, a teacher at the Academy. I would just like to talk to him.” He answered. Shino had become frantic of late, and after being unable to even say “Hello” to him was nerve-wracking. He had no idea where Hitoshi went. Something was pulling at his gut, telling him something was wrong with Hitoshi.

The manager sighed. “I’m sorry, Shino-san, but I haven’t seen him in a week. Perhaps his mother is still in her room? Maybe she knows where he’s at.” _At least she’s giving information…_

“Which room is Sayuri-san in?” Shino continued with the honorifics. He knew Hitoshi’s mother’s name, not bothering to ask for his father’s. The man had a bad aura about him, something that pushed Shino away from him. He didn’t mind, however, since he was certain he’d been abusing Hitoshi.

“Room three twelve. Please, Shino-san. Be gentle with her.” The manager’s fondness for her was overwhelming.

“I wouldn’t dare to be rough.” Shino marched to the third floor, searching for their room. His knocks were gentle, careful not to startle Sayuri-san. “Sayuri-san? Are you in there?”

“Who… Who is it?” Her voice was flat, if a tad shaky.

“I’m Hitoshi’s friend; Shino. Can I come in?” He asked. Walking in after he heard an affirmative sound from her, his first thought was that Hitoshi had his weapon with him. His sword was nowhere to be found. “I know this is sudden, but do you know where Hitoshi is?”

“No, actually, I don’t. Why?” She asked. She wasn’t scrutinizing him; Sayuri was genuinely curious.

“I just…” He let out a frustrated sigh. “There’s just something pulling at the back of my mind that’s telling me something’s wrong with him. I…”

“You care for him… More than you’re willing to let on.” She beamed. Shino looked back at her to see her smile as welcoming as coming home and talking to his bugs alone after a long day. He could see why Hitoshi wanted to protect her. “Honestly, I wish I knew where he was. I’m getting worried, and I haven’t seen him here in a week. And when he left, all he said was that his father needed to die, but even then we don’t know where he’s at. I think his father left him a lead, however, but… I think it’s a false trail.”

Shino nodded, thinking to all sorts of locations he could be, only thinking of two places he could be. “Thank you, Sayuri-san.” He bowed, showing respect. He couldn’t get over how welcoming her smile was. At least he now knew where Hitoshi got his smile from.

Walking off, his first step was his house, doing a quick sweep of the place with his bugs, yet finding no trace of the man he needed to talk to. He let out a sigh, thinking of only one other place he might be.

Thankfully, he was there. He’d convinced the others that were in the room to leave, leaving him alone with a giant map of the world, trying to find the answer to his riddle.

“Thank God, I found you.” The fear in Shino’s voice was vanishing by the second, only to be replaced with worry. Hitoshi turned to face the Aburame, showing deep bags under his eyes. “Have you slept at all?”

“No.” His answer was curt.

“I couldn’t rest until I found you. Why?” He stood next to Hitoshi, waiting until the shorter man faced him. “Because I can’t get you out of my system.”

Shino’s lips landed on Hitoshi’s own, feeling as Hitoshi quickly responded by kissing back.

Hitoshi could taste the sweet rice he’d eaten earlier on his lips, taking all of him in. He hadn’t been able to get Shino out of his mind either, and figured this was the best way possible for that to happen, if he were able to go find his father. He had figured out the puzzle, however it’d have to wait.

He had quite the man in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is inspired by Imagine Dragon's "Whatever It Takes" from their new album. ((i rlly like it))
> 
> honestly i was gonna wait until later to post it but i've got angst coming up and i just really wanted to get this up xD


	7. Shouldn't Be A Good In Good-Bye

The smell of the room was heavy with the stench of sex. He remembered limbs tangled, and sheets nearly ripping, the bed creaking and groaning, moans and grunts leaving lips like water falling from a tipped over glass.

Hell, he remembered what it was like to be happy.

If it were anyone else who touched him, he’d have flinched away. Hitoshi had no clue why Shino was the only one he allowed to touch him, even in this way, without Hitoshi reacting with a flinch. Shino’s tongue trailed down Hitoshi’s body, eliciting small trembles. He was careful to avoid the worst of the scars on his body, leaving gentle kisses on them, a way of saying “I’ll kiss it to make it better.”

Shino’s fingers, while his lips were moving back up to Hitoshi’s own, were gracing Hitoshi’s thighs, his thrusts gentle at first but slowly gaining in speed with every pretty sound that fell from Hitoshi’s lips. They were enough to cause his knees to weaken, pressing his body against Hitoshi’s, Shino’s face buried in the crook of his neck.

Hitoshi felt Shino’s pace quicken, his thrusts becoming erratic, rougher. Every action he made, as rough as he got, was another moan, another fumbled phrase falling from Hitoshi’s lips. His back arched, his head pressing into the pillow behind him, eyes rolling into the back of his skull. Shino’s name, escaping Hitoshi’s mouth, was followed by a slew of moans and expletives. A burning coil in Hitoshi’s gut felt as if it were to snap any moment.

Shino’s hands held tight onto the sheets, clenching them tightly as his teeth clenched on the smaller man’s collar bone, grunting as he chased after his release, accidentally biting hard enough to leave a bruise. Hitoshi’s name fell from Shino’s own mouth, the hand that was clutching the sheets moved to behind Hitoshi’s head, lifting it and holding their faces close to one another. He felt Hitoshi’s nails claw at Shino’s back, heard his moans turn into gasps, his skin sweat soaked.

Hitoshi’s words were silent, but they were like a musical to Shino’s ears. His voice trembled, followed by his body. His lip quivered. Shino could see his eyes roll into the back of his head as he finally got the release he sought, Shino’s own following soon after.

Their bodies were pressed together, a mixture of cum and sweat and lube between them. The bed was as soft as ever as Shino collapsed next to Hitoshi, gasping for air. Quiet apologies were muttered, Hitoshi’s fingers lacing with Shino’s. Within an hour, Shino was asleep, while the shorter man was wide awake.

Shino’s arms were wrapped around him like one would hug another from behind. The man’s face was pressed into Hitoshi’s shoulder, making it impossible to move without waking him. His fingers were entwined with Shino’s, resting on Hitoshi’s hip. Their legs were tangled together with sweat soaked sheets.

Hitoshi was more than grateful that Shino’s father had been out on a mission.

The sound of Shino smacking his lips and turning onto his back finally allowed Hitoshi the freedom to move. Who knew Shino was so possessive after sex? Following Shino’s lead, he placed his head on Shino’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, finding it completely relaxing. His arm was across Shino’s stomach, Shino’s own arms unmoving – he was completely out cold, save for the occasional lip smack.

Hitoshi’s eyes traced over Shino’s face, taking all of him in, leaving a sketch of his sleeping face in his mind. He didn’t want to leave, the very thought of leaving Shino hurt more than words would be able to express, but he had to. He’d finally found where his father was waiting for him, but…

Clinging to any prospect of future happiness with Shino was like hugging rushing water in a river. His breaths had turned shaky as he pressed his lips to Shino’s cheek, gently as to not wake him. Every action hurt, made his heart ache in ways he wouldn’t deem possible.

“I’m sorry…” His voice was quiet as he forced himself away from the man he wanted.

 _I meant something more tangible_. Sakura’s voice echoed to the back of his mind.

 _I want Shino. I want all of him. That’s an answer, yes?_ Hitoshi left the bed and stared at his form, bare and still soaked with sweat. He wanted nothing more than to be with him, to curl at his side after a rough day, to wake up next to him, to go to bed with his arms and legs tangled with Shino’s. He wanted to kiss him good morning and kiss him good night. He wanted to hear those sweet, sweet sounds fall from his lips again; he wanted so much more with him.

Denying himself that which he desired most was a sure-fire way towards a smack upside the head later in life, when he was old and wrinkly, looking back on “the good ol’ days”, when he was trapped, and when he finally found the person he thought would help him get better. Perhaps he was doomed; doomed to give up what he so desired, doomed to live in melancholy as he protected others who wouldn’t pay him any mind.

The shirt he pulled over his head and the pants he tugged back on felt like poison to his skin, like the clothes themselves were yelling, screaming at him to stay, stay and be happy. His head sang a different tune, singing that if he didn’t take care of his father, he’d never be able to relax, knowing he was out there, and that he could strike at anytime. His heart yearned for Shino, but it knew what Hitoshi had to do, no matter how much it broke him inside.

He finally had what he wanted, who he wanted, yet he wouldn’t be able effectively relax.

The words on the piece of paper he left him had been smudged, looking like someone who’d ran a marathon had written it. He explained that he hated what he had done, but that it needed to be done. He wrote that he had found his father’s location, that the thought of leaving his side hurt more than the space on this page, more than the ink he had in his pen. Hitoshi knew it’d be an overly cheesy letter, one meant to leave fuzzy feelings as well as tears, but he needed to leave. He couldn’t stay. He wanted to, yearned to, desired to stay, but his mind pulled him away.

Hitoshi made sure his actions were as quiet as possible, making sure not to wake Shino up. With every step, his heart broke.

He wasn’t aware that Shino’s heart was breaking just as much as his was the following morning.

*          *          *

“Did he say where he went?” Kiba’s voice spoke up, dragging Shino out of his ruminations. His body refused to move on his commands.

“No,” He replied. “He didn’t leave any indication at all. I woke up, and he was gone.” Shino crossed one leg over the other, his arms folding. The breeze was hot and humid, and with little sign of it letting up any time soon.

Sweat dripped down Kiba’s chin onto the table. Why he was wearing that thick jacket, Shino would never understand – not that he could argue, Shino had done much the same thing. Hell would freeze over before Shino gave up his long sleeves.

“Want me to sniff him out for you?” Kiba asked. He raised a frosted bottle of water, still deliciously cold, to his lips, chugging down that sweet nectar as fast as he could.

Shino glanced at the crumpled letter in his hand. It stated that he would rather deal with his issue on his lonesome, making sure that no one else was hurt. However, it also stated that he didn’t know if he’d be able to make it back home.

“No. He said he wanted to do this alone.” Shino’s voice was so even it was difficult to tell that he was worried.

“But…?” Kiba knew what was coming. They’d been in a team together long enough to know each other’s quirks and habits. “Shino, c’mon,” Kiba chewed on the stick that belonged to dango. “It’s too hot for me to bug the crap out of you to talk…”

“He said he doesn’t know if he’ll come back.” Shino answered him, his face and voice hard to read. He was uncomfortable, the heat was proof of that, but it was more than just being uncomfortable during the summer. Hitoshi wasn’t here, and he certainly was in danger. He couldn’t just go after him and say “Hello, yes, I am here to help.” He needed to stay here and let Hitoshi finish what he wanted to do. Shino saw the scars, saw the welts, the bruises. He wasn’t stupid, he wasn’t blind. He knew, even with Tosh’s constant avoiding of the topic that his father had been abusing him.

Even if he were to drop everything and help, how would he do so? This was a familial issue, so it would be wrong if Shino were to intervene and provide unwanted help. But… It was damn near impossible to just sit and wait for something that may or may not happen.

Kiba let out a long sigh, dropping his head. “I… I know he said that he wanted to do this on his own, but… what if we went out anyway and provided back up…? Took Hinata with us?”

“No,” Shino’s response was instant. “I mean… I really want to, but I… It feels wrong. Hitoshi wanted to do this on his own.” Shino forced out a sigh, reaching over and grabbing Kiba’s water bottle. He pressed it against his head, feeling the water run down his face. In this heat, anything went.

“Animal,” Kiba scoffed. “Don’t tell him this, don’t send a letter, nothing. I’m going to go get a small scent on him and hope to trail him. I know you won’t come, so consider this a wedding present.”

Shino felt a lump in his throat form at the words “wedding present”. They only hooked up, they haven’t discussed if they were even in a _relationship_. A wedding was… so far away and highly unpredictable. While Shino did like Hitoshi, what if this… whatever this was never lasted past the first night?

What if he never saw Hitoshi again? Would he be able to find someone else? Or...

No. 

Shino was going with. Their first night was not going to be their last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is inspired by Jason Walker's "Shouldn't Be A Good In Good-Bye"
> 
> ((i had intended to make this longer, angstier, but it's really difficult to do that when it's already too angsty for my little heart xD))


	8. I Will Not Bow

Hitoshi’s eyes glanced up at the stars. He wasn’t fond of the night, and it was worse inside a house or something similar. The night welcomed nightmares, and he welcomed the avoidance of them.

He knew exactly where his father was waiting for him, and he knew that his father had the advantage. He could have chosen anywhere else to fight. It was hard not to applaud his father for thinking ahead. Striking at a place, knowing where to hit and how hard to hit home was something that his father knew how to do well.

“Why at Seiko’s grave, of all places…Why not somewhere more neutral…?” Hitoshi’s eyes turned to the small fire in front of him. While it would give his position away immediately, he could still put it out without a single thought if he had to suddenly move. The fire might have been a bit of a mistake in this dreadful heat, but it’s better to have a small light source than nothing at all and wander aimlessly throughout the night.

He held up his hand and looked at the faint blue light twirling around his hand. He had forced his chakra into a droplet of water, watching it twirl gently around his hand, in between his fingers.

His focus shattered when he could picture Seiko’s broken and lifeless body in front of him. His inhale was sharp as he snapped his hand back to his lap, still seeing the glazed-over eyes of his brother; he yearned for the day where he could close his eyes and see nothing.

The droplet fell between his toes, eliciting a small shiver from him. He hated anything lightly touching his feet. He hated this overwhelming sense of dread telling him that he wouldn’t win in this fight, but the thought of being able to see Shino again made the cloud in his mind separate, albeit for a moment. He would have to apologise – that’s fine, he’s done that quite a bit these last few years, but he was more than willing to issue a full-blown apology to the man he loved, willing to apologise for leaving that night. The aches and pains were worth it, but Hitoshi needed to finish what he had started. He couldn’t abandon this. Maybe he was heartless and cold, and deserved suffering, but he needed to make sure his father wasn’t a threat to him or his mother anymore. He didn’t want to live a life where a wolf would be hounding him.

Maybe it was wrong, but he needed to do something about this.

*          *          *

“How much further?” Kiba asked over the rain. Shino and Hinata were following closely behind, granted access to leave the village to look for Hitoshi.

“Not too far,” Hinata’s voice was almost even with the sound of the pouring rain. “He’s… He’s not moving.” There was a sense of unease in her voice, seeming frantic.

Shino frowned. “When you say he’s not moving…”

“I mean that he’s either asleep in a tent, or…” She didn’t want to finish her sentence. Hinata might have said that it was Hitoshi, but she wasn’t so sure. Something wasn’t sitting right with her. “What are your bugs telling you?”

Shino listened to their quiet chirps, their whispers, telling him what he needed to know. “They don’t know,” Letting out a huff, Shino pressed forward. The rain was dulling their senses, and while the rain was a welcome relief from this sordid heat, it didn’t help with sensing out their locations and targets. “They can’t get out very far.”

“There’s… There’s someone walking away from it all!” Hinata’s voice grew loud.

“Who is it?” Shino asked her. _Don’t let it be_ him. _Don’t let it be_ him… He prayed it was his father on the ground and Hitoshi walking away, not the other way around.

“I don’t know, Shino. We need to rest here and wait for the storm to let up.” She suggested, halting her steps on a slick branch. “ _We’re_ going to be in trouble if we keep moving in weather like this.”

He didn’t want to admit it, but Hinata was right. Shino wanted to argue that they should keep moving, but he wouldn’t have made it past the first few words before Kiba interrupted. He knew they needed to stop and wait, as much as it hurt to do so.

As if the gods above heard Shino’s thoughts, the rain lightened up to a light drizzle, parts of the clear blue sky breaking through the heavy grey clouds, half of a rainbow looking as if it was falling over the side of the cliff. The grass was an extraordinary green, almost looking false, but healthy. If they weren’t looking for Hitoshi, Shino’d stop and look around for any new species of bugs.

_I’ll have to spend some time out here after…_

As the group got closer to the non-moving body they noticed a small trail of blood leading away and towards the cliff. Shino could just barely hear crashing waves after it, coming from below, the cries of the gulls around the edge of the cliff. The scene alone was enough to make Shino sit, relax, and admire it.

“Something’s wrong, this isn’t…” Hinata folded her arms, perplexed.

Shino knelt, pushing the body onto his back, his heart stopping for a split second. Swallowing, Shino forced out a few words. “Where the hell is he?”

“We just need to follow the blood, Shino,” Kiba spoke up, his voice quiet. Akamaru, next to him, was skittish. “Though, I don’t think you’ll like what you’ll see.”

*          *          *

Hitoshi’s feet were masked over the rain. It had come so suddenly that, while it was welcome, he wished he brought something to keep him dry. _Bah, it feels good. Ignore it, Tosh._

His father was overlooking the waves of the cliff. Normally, the waves would be calm, but as the storm raged on, as did the waves. It fit his mood.

 _His_ fingers were laced behind his back, standing still and “admiring” the view. Before all this happened, this is how _he_ stood. His shoulders were relaxed, raising with every breath he took. He looked to be in control of the water below, and while Hitoshi knew this was false, it still looked real.

“I sensed you coming,” His father’s voice was slightly louder than the rain, making Hitoshi strain to hear him. His voice was flat, as if he had nothing left. “My only living son wants me dead, my wife ignores me. It would-”

“ _Urusai_!” Hitoshi’s voice came out rough, unexpected. “You knew what you were getting into!” Despite what his name meant, he could tell his temper was getting the better of him. His grip on his sword tightened, feeling like his knuckles would snap if he were to grip the hilt any tighter. “Don’t you _dare_ place me as the bad guy here!”

“What else am I to do, then? It _is_ your fault that Seiko died; your fault that Sayuri refuses to talk to me. You’ve divided this whole family!” He turned, his anger flaring. “Why couldn’t have _you_ died instead of your brother?!”

Hitoshi bit his lip, trying desperately hard to ignore that voice in the back of his mind, telling him that _maybe_ he was right. It seemed an impossible task – ignoring that voice, so instead he focused on his father’s shoulders and feet, trying to tune his mind blank. The man looked ready to attack.

Hitoshi let out a tired sigh. He was done fighting; he just wanted to live a life of peace. “If you want me dead,” He looked up from his feet, glaring at his father through his dirty glasses. “Come and get me…” His voice was dark and scary, and it didn’t belong to him.

The grin his father held was monstrous, rivaling that of Hidan’s psychotic smile. His knees bent as he rushed forward, the weapon, a kanabō, raised and ready to smash Hitoshi’s head in.

 _Easy to parry, but it’s difficult to break his defense…_ Hitoshi’s thoughts jumbled together, trying to formulate a plan as he parried each of his father’s attacks, drawing him close to the forest from which he emerged.

After his father’s – Takeshi’s – club connected with Hitoshi’s katana, he dared a glance at his brother’s grave, wondering if he would join him in the afterlife or if he would be forced to live.

“You’re distracted!” Takeshi cackled. “Ready to join your blasted brother, yet, huh?!”

Maybe it was the rain, but Hitoshi’s movements were too slow to grab for Takeshi’s arm before he reached behind him and pulled out a kunai Hitoshi was _certain_ he had stolen. Swinging up, Takeshi nicked Hitoshi’s jaw, making a deep cut from his jaw to his cheekbone. The tip of the blade hit the frame of Hitoshi’s glasses, knocking them off his face as Hitoshi scrambled away, holding his face, squinting, looking for his father through the rain.

 _Fuck me and my horrible vision!!_ His eyes scanned the area, trying to find the best way to see. He would never understand how people without glasses were able to see.

His father held the advantage at this point, as Hitoshi was all but completely blind. Relying on his ears instead of his eyes, he managed to block another attack from above, only to have his blade slip out of his hands.

_Damn rain!_

Blinded and defenseless, Hitoshi tried to make the space between him and Takeshi as great as possible. The more space, the better it was for the both of them. His father’s outline was the only thing that told Hitoshi if he had a weapon in his hand, or if he was ready to attack. It was difficult to see his expression, having it completely blurred. The cut on his cheek stung, distracting him from the fight.

Quickly forming hand seals, Hitoshi ran to make more distance between the two. _This is where Shikamaru’s mind would come in handy, as well as Sakura’s chakra control…_ _Why did I even bother with this jutsu? There’s forty-four fucking seals!_

After what felt like an eternity, Hitoshi finally was able to complete the Water Dragon Missile. The only problem was finding his father and aiming said Dragon at him. _Found him!_ “ _Suiton: Suiry_ _ūdan no Jutsu_!” Thinking he hit Takeshi head-on, he let out a scream when he felt a blade slice deeply across his right thigh.

His father cackled as he stood in front of him, holding Hitoshi’s sword. “You’re useless, boy.” Thrusting the blade into the wet dirt, Hitoshi let out ragged breaths. Shifting onto his other side as quiet as he could, he pressed his hand to the more concerning wound, attempting to stop the bleeding but ultimately failing.

“Ah… I might be…” He groaned. Talking hurt. “Useless, but at least… I’m not dead…” Quickly forming the necessary hand seals, he was thankful he read about the Second’s water style jutsu. “ _Suiton… Suidanha_ …!” Hitoshi moved himself so that he was directly facing his father, releasing the Wave, watching it pierce itself through his father’s chest.

Hitoshi might not have been the best student out there, but he was still highly dedicated when it came to learning Lord Tobirama’s jutsu. He realised early that there was no point in learning Lord Hashirama’s jutsu, his were too advanced, and, not to mention, they were a different style altogether.

Hitoshi groaned as he forced himself up onto his knees, favouring his left. The blood had soaked itself into his clothes, the cut on his cheek dripping onto his hand. _Or is that rain?_ Standing, he made his way over to Takeshi.

Kicking him over onto his back, Hitoshi’s mood befitted the weather, glaring down at his late father. “I feel no remorse… My mother… Is free…” _How the hell am I out of breath this fast?_ Breaths came out in rushed gasps, swallowing the saliva that had gathered in his mouth. “Takeshi Asano…” He bent and grabbed a hold of his father’s collar, bringing him close before he took his final breath. “May you rot in hell.” He spat.

Takeshi’s last breath sounded like a drum through his ears – he had never heard anything so clearly, and he’d never been so conflicted about this death. Dropping his lifeless body back onto the soaked earth, he kicked his body back over, pushing his face into the dirt. “Eat shit, you asshole…”

Hitoshi turned, groaned and limped to Seiko’s grave. His leg stung as if a million bees had poked at one single spot, his face burning, despite the rain to cool him down. Falling to his left knee, Hitoshi tore his shirt off him, tearing the sleeves into bandages to wrap around his leg. He felt exposed – wearing only a mesh top, but he needed to cover his wound.

Swallowing once more, Hitoshi stood and continued his way to Seiko’s final resting place. As he wobbled over, the rain had let up some, turning to a nice relaxing rain one would listen to when reading in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees, birds, and crickets.

Clenching his teeth together, he sat down next to Seiko, resting on his back, feeling the rain let up even further, showing a bright blue sky, yet still raining, albeit lightly. While the sun was still covered by thick grey clouds, it was still beautiful to look at.

His leg was throbbing, the blood soaking through the makeshift bandage, the cut on his face burning, sending a throbbing pain shooting through his head. Closing his eyes – just for a second – didn’t seem a bad idea. He remained completely still.

Letting out a tired sigh, Hitoshi mumbled. “I’m not dead, Seiko… Just wanted to say hi one last time…”

Before his consciousness ran out, he faintly heard his name being called, but he couldn’t be bothered to respond.

He was _free_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title was inspired by Breaking Benjamin's "I Will Not Bow"
> 
> Kanabō -> a spiked club  
> Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu-> Water style: Water Dragon Missile  
> Suiton: Suidanha -> Water style: Severing Wave

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the fic is inspired by Thousand Foot Krutch's "Incomplete". 
> 
> None of the characters belong to me, aside form Hitoshi Asano, Seiko Asano, his fam, and his team mates Egao and Hikaru. If there are names in here that are used in the manga/anime itself, it's simply because i hardly payed any attention to the anime, and are purely coincidental. 
> 
> this work is self-indulgent, don't mind me :)


End file.
